1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connections to electrical storage batteries and, more particularly, to battery terminal connector means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basic cam-operated battery terminal connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,865,681 and 2,737,636. Both of these patents disclose an eccentric cam which rotates directly against the battery post to secure the connector.
A cam shaft is used in U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,988 to loosen or tighten a split sleeve. The sleeve, in turn, surrounds a battery post to form the connection. Corrosion, wear and battery post damage are common with the above devices.
Additional indirect connecting assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,223; 3,529,281; and 3,838,386. In each of the patented embodiments, the end of a battery cable is equipped with a sleeve that encloses a battery post. The sleeve is encircled with a variety of different plastic clamping mechanisms.
With the multitude of parts required in the above assemblies, cost, maintenance and repair become significant detrimental factors. Because of the insulative nature of plastic and its encirclement of the sleeve and post, heat transfer is greatly inhibited. This results in unwanted thermal degradation of parts, increased amounts of destructive gases, corrosion build-up and poor electrical conductivity. Poor heat transfer also diminishes battery life and creates more battery maintenance. Considering the daily use (discharging) and recharging of storage batteries in electrical powered vehicles, anything that enhances battery life and reduces maintenance costs is highly desirable.